The New Kid on the Block
by Illusions
Summary: Michiru is already with another man... but Haruka is up for the challenge. ^.~ Please r/r! This is a REALLY good story! Arigato! ^-^ (I had a writer's block but now 14 and 15 r up! ^.^ Luv you guys! ^^) Thanx for all the wonderful reviews! R/R
1. Default Chapter

Hey ya all! This is Raven- who else ^^ -and I'm here w/ another story! =D Enjoy and r/r pleeeez!  
  
I had no idea this would be coming. I looked up into the sky and pondered what could have caused the great Selenity to not prevent this. But the only answer I got was darkness. Dark clouds brimming the horizon thickly spread like peanut butter. We, shielded from the sun's warmth, will fall like flies, I thought. My azure eyes scanned problem metaphorically and thought that with some hope, we would survive this calamity. Until then… there was nothing I could do. I knew nothing of this power, nothing of this enemy I was fighting. My mirror grew dark and cold in my hands when I tried to interpret what it tried to tell me with pictures. This was the problem with the great mirror of wisdom… only few people could read it: my mom and myself. My mother is dead, so… it's only me now. Only me. I sighed. I must learn as much as I can before fighting this enemy. I must train hard and never forget about my mission… my only mission. Well, I think it's my only mission, but I could really never know. I don't know anything, when I really think about it. Such a vast plain of existance. "Michiruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" I looked up, startled. The girl squinted her eyes at me.  
  
"I'm sorry… I was daydreaming." I spoke smoothly.  
  
"Mm… some guy?"  
  
"No. Of course not." My mission strictly told me not to have any distraction from my mission… it could be fatal. The mind and body must be strong. Love weakens the heart, making it see and block all common sense. Thus was Serenity's problem. She ruled with her heart, and this worked out ok until the darkness arrived and stole her daughter. Then she broke down, nearly committing suicide. I made her see clearly with my mirror's hypnotic powers, but Selenity wouldn't give up until she found her daughter. The moon kingdom slowly crumbled with her ignorance. We brought her back to sense when an enemy saw we were weak and attacked. We all fought bravely… but Queen Selenity was hurt. Her condition was grave, and her imperial crystal was all that was keeping her alive. Now I must find the moon princess, dead or alive, with no failure. Such failure would prohibit me to go live in the dark lands where the Queen sends anyone who has not fulfilled their mission, or had retaliated against her. Only I remembered my past when my queen decided to send all of us to another life, using up all of her strength. She is practically dead now… and I must find the moon princess. Tis my duty, and my duty is my life. That is the only reason I was brought here, ne?  
  
"Michirruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!! Come ON, it has to be SOME guy!" Yet again I was daydreaming, and I looked up again, realizing what dumb idiotic "friends" I had.  
  
"No, sorry. No guy."  
  
"Don't you think ANY guys here are cute?"  
  
"I never thought about it." I answered truthfully. To this my supposed friend… Stacy- yes that was her name- huffed, probably thinking I was lying. This life is stupid, and crazy in every possible way. I study here in this school with this girl whose life only consists of one mantra: boys~boys~boys. I could easily see her working in Mcdonalds trying to earn a few pennies an hour. There are few people in this world who are blessed to not study hard and still get a good pay. But they are considered rats of our society, and are used, abused, and shunned in every possible way. That is, unless their fans save them. Models… well that is something you could easily earn. You could give up all you had, your virtue, your happiness, and be happily enslaved by those camera men, showing you little dollies to make you smile. Sarcastic smiles would be the staples of your meals, and people who only liked you for your looks would be the only friends you had. No one would care for what you think like… they could care less if you had a brain. You can work on the treadmill all day if you want, but I'll stick to working hard for my money, and really living well in the end. And now I'm stuck here with my thoughts, while this annoying child is whining off my head with her prattling. Selenity have mercy…  
  
"Michiruuuuuu! I wanna know who you like! You spend half of the day daydreaming about some guy, and well… you don't dream about guys often, so this guy must REALLY be a hottie! Come on, gurl!!!" She wagged her eyelashes and me and pursed her fat, cherry lips into a pout. One thing to add: she really has no sense in makeup either. There goes the model job you were wanting sweetheart, why don't you try something else! I rolled my eyes. Oh… AND, those eyelashes were fake. It was so plain to see. Heck, they were practically falling off. This girl must be idiotic in every possible way… lets see if she knows how to date. I grinned wolfishly inside. Then I put on my "hey, I'm popular- let's go to the mall!" smile and cajolled her.  
  
"Hey, well… don't we have a new student at school today? Heard he was guy…" I showed my pearly teeth, wanting to smash the face in front of me into the wall.  
  
"Realllllly?" The moron's eyes grew wide and she blinked. Hey, there goes a eyelash… what a pity. I smiled again.  
  
"Uh huh! Was thinking about him just now!"  
  
"Is he a hottie?"  
  
"Why don't we find out." I winked. We walked around the building (it was lunch so we weren't skipping class or anything- hehehe ^^). We saw the new guy walking around, a huge trail of girls lagging behind him.  
  
"A million girls are following him." I cautioned her.  
  
"So? They'll all fall at my feet. I'm the empress, Michiru, when it comes to snatching. Don't you forget that!" She smiled her cheesy smile at me and motioned me to follow her. Through the crowd I saw people I could have been really good friends with, intelligent people who could really care about my feelings. But nooo, I had to be stuck with this girl. I came with her as she paraded through the crowd. We saw the guy handing out signatures. Then I felt Stacy pulling my arm off, and I leaned down as she whispered excited into my ear.  
  
"OMG-THAT-IS-THAT-MOTORCYCLE-CHAMPION!"  
  
"Hush… it's not that big of a deal. I'm a famous musician." I rolled my eyes. This guy got so popular with the girls cuz he never takes his sunglasses off and always acts so cool. I felt sorry for him. I asked Brad, the highschool top football player, to give me a piece of gum, and he happily obliged… that guy had been trying to make me date him for the past 3 years. I chewed on the gum, made my face look angelic- but stern, and walked up to the new kid with Stacy pulling me. He was taller than me, only by 4 inches though, to be approximate. He worked out and had muscles. I was lightly muscled too, but kept most of my strength in my planet power. We'd be almost equally matched in a fight, I thought wryly. But I knew I'd win… unless this guy had some weird power. He had sunglasses on, and was wearing a leather jacket. Sandy blonde hair… hm, dunno about the eyes… but basically a good looking guy. Blah blah blah blah. Oh look, there goes Stacy. Have fun. I rolled my eyes and walked up to them. Girls were screaming on both sides of him, trying to touch his arm. I wanted to talk to this guy but first make them stop this riot immediatelly… it was giving me a headache. I had power in this place because I was hot, and heck- I was going to use it! I smiled and walked up to Brad, placing my hand on his chest.  
  
"Brad." I looked up at him with my puppy-dog face.  
  
"Yah baby?"  
  
"I got a headache…" I ran my fingers through my velvet hair and saw him significantly dropping to the floor.  
  
"Want me to massage it for ya, honey?"  
  
"Mm… that's so sweet of you!" I rubbed his cheek with the back of my hand, and his shudder made me smile. "But you see, all these people screaming… it's only making it worse! Please make them stop!" I gave him a classic pout.  
  
"Hey, sweetheart, I'd do anything for ya."  
  
"You're a darling." I gave him a peck on the cheek and walked away, enjoying my plan and it went on. Then I heard him yell for everyone's attention, and I knew I was too good at my game.  
  
"EVERYBODY!" Everyone immediately hushed at the sound of Brad's voice.  
  
"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP. NOW!" Uh huh… not a peep.  
  
"I WANT EVERYONE TO SHUT UP RIGHT NOW. MICHIRU HAS A HEADACHE, AND YOU GUYS AREN'T GOING TO MAKE IT WORSE, YOU HEAR ME?!?" His voice went up to a shrilling hieght. God, this was fun.  
  
"I WANT YOU ALL TO STAND IN A LARGE CIRCLE WITH THE NEW KID IN THE MIDDLE. HE WILL MEET EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU IN PERSON. IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS, SPEAK NOW." Nope… no complaints. Complaints means blackeye after school. Yuppidy, look at em now. They're all mice.  
  
"YOU CAN FORM A CIRCLE NOW." Everyone made a circle and I walked with Brad into the middle with the new kid. Life isn't perfect you know, and people thought I was some kind of freak of all things beautiful and graceful, because my face has no flaw. I had connections and I used them to my potential. I wasn't selfish like people said, because I know what it is like to have a life that you have no control over. I can have control over people because I have that power, but I can't do anything about my future. It's all written, and I hate it. It wasn't fair. I wanted to live a normal life too. I had to hide the dark splotches under my eyes from staying up all night fighting. My life wasn't a game. But it did have its good points too. I smiled at my wonderful people. They have no idea what is going to befall them… whether I save the world or not. It saddened me. Then I came back to reality and walked up to the new kid with Brad. He could immediately see that we were the leaders of this school- literarily, but didn't do anything about it. As Brad and I walked up to him, he stared at us through his sunglasses.  
  
"Ok, now you look here, playboy. I am the boss here. Now you are going to meet every single person here right now so that we can get this over with or I'll-" Brad threatened.  
  
"Brad, let me handle this." I shrugged his hand out of mine and walked up the the new kid on the block. He was even better looking close up than far away. This type of guy I haven't seen. He didn't even drool. Not one bit! I frowned, but I wasn't disappointed. I like a challenge… and maybe this guy just might like me for who I am, not what I look like. I continued chewing my gum, and looked up at the new guy in front of me. He finally took a good long look at my face, and then took his sunglasses off- which he said he would never do to the tv camera. Then my heart stopped. Those eyes looked so innocent, so pure. I could practically look right through them and see a pure heart inside. But it wasn't this that made me gulp inside, and caused butterflies in my stomach. It was the color of them. I have never seen a green so brilliant and full of life. They reflected everything, and I could see almost every color in them. God those eyes are beautiful, I thought. Then I remembered why I was here but put on a true smile.  
  
"Welcome to our school, Haruka." I smiled. He didn't say anything, but I could see amusement bubbling in his eyes like foaming champane. Then I continued.  
  
"Brad may not have exactly greeted the way I expected him to," I could hear him protesting behind me. "but I think you won't have that much trouble fitting in." I raised an eyebrow to the crowd, making my point. Then finally Haruka spoke, well not really, but a small chuckle came out of him. Then finally four golden words came out of his mouth.  
  
"And your name is…?"  
  
"Michiru." I held out my hand, and Haruka shook it. I felt a shudder go up my arm, a huge immense energy that had great potential if used correctly. I eyed Haruka, who was as well studying me.  
  
"… you didn't ask me if I'd be ok with meeting every single person- ahem, girl here." Haruka added. My face burned with shame because I was brought up to be polite, and this was a shame to me as well as my family.  
  
"I appologise for Brad's disrespect and absurd behavior." I bit my tongue. "Would you please meet everyone here before we go inside? When I came here there was a riot." I took a deep breath. "After school, I was bombarded by men. It would be much appreciated if we had a more peaceful "riot" now." I finished smoothly. Then I said more quietly "for everyone's protection." I cautioned. Haruka understood, and didn't seem so tough now in his leather jacket like he seemed five minutes ago. His roman face creased into a frown, and I felt my heart sigh at the loss of his sweet smile.  
  
"How… why were people after you?"  
  
"I am a famous musician." I admitted it bashfully. Haruka finally took a really good look at my face and then his eyes widened.  
  
"Why… you're Michiru Kaioh!"  
  
"Yes, I am." I smiled. "And you are Haruka Tenoh." I saw him nod. "So… will you meet everyone here?" He sighed, and then nodded. The first girl when up to him and squealed about how she had always loved him and they were meant to be together. Blah blah blah. Same with the next… doesn't Haruka ever get bored? No, I saw that smirk on that bastard's face. I practically called him a bastard with a teasing voice. What was wrong with me? I felt unusually giddy and light, as if I was drunk. This was something I had never experienced before… 


	2. The nicer side of Brad... ^^

Hey Raven back! Enjoy your new chappie! ^^ Remember to r/r too! PLEASE!!!!  
  
The lunch bell rang and everyone walked inside to their next classes. Michiru had art, which was extensively boring to her because she was already an artist. But she loved to draw, so she decided not to move up to a higher level.  
  
"Heeeeyyyy!" Ashley came up to her and grinned.  
  
"Hi." I smiled slightly.  
  
"Did you see-"  
  
"Yes. I was the first person to talk to him." For some reason I felt my cheeks burn as I said this, and I quickly put on a regular face.  
  
"You're sooo lucky! Well, I saw him too… he is SO hot. He gave me his autograph!!!!!!!!!" Ashley squealed and hopped up and down. I felt a flash of envy going through me. Why didn't he give me anything?  
  
"Anyways, I wanna see if that hunk has my class for this period… so gotta go, kk?"  
  
"Ok. Cya later." We went our ways and I walked into the classroom. As usual, all eyes turned to me. I quickly sat down and twirled my pencil. Then I heard the door swing open… *dun dun dun ^^*  
  
It was Brad! *haha, gotcha! ^_~* He came up to me and told me how beautiful I looked today and I just smiled back. Then he sat behind me and started tapping on his desk, which really annoying. Then the teacher walked in and we all wished her good morning. She smiled back at us and told us to warm up by drawing any still life in this room with paint, charcoal, anything. I sighed, and decided to bring life to some poor thing that didn't have any… hm… I decided to draw the table. I drew it so that it seemed to be shaking or dancing, and I placed a whole bunch of stuff on top of it. An apple… a plant… hm, a rose plant would be nice… then a pencil… and of course a paper… wait, make that a notebook! I really let my mind wander, and by the time the warm up 5 mins were done, I had a whole room furnished… my own perfect art room. Hehe! ^^  
  
"Hey, sweetheart… that's really beautiful drawin' you got there." Brad whispered in my ear. I whispered back a thanks. The art teacher came around and looked at everyone's still life drawings. She complimented mine exceedingly, and then looked at Brad's.  
  
"Brad…" She shook her head. "I compliment you on your liking of grace and beauty in the female body, but you must not always draw women as your still art." She frowned and went on. I giggled, and looked back at Brad, who winked at me.  
  
"But they're not really still life, are they Brad?" I smiled at him.  
  
"Quite the opposite." He smiled back. The class looked up as there was a knock on the door. 


	3. Introducing Ruka!

Ok, ok! You want him *ahem- her* to come right now, riiiight? *sighs* Oh alright, I'll get on with the Michi-and-Ruka stuff and get off the Brad n' Michi part… she doesn't love that guy anyways, you know. ^-^ Ruka rox! Ok, I'll let you continue reading… oops. ^^  
  
Twas Ruka! He came in with a twinkle in his eye and his tummy wiggled as if it were full of pie.  
  
*woah, wait… wrong story. CUT!!!!!*  
  
Ahem, back to the real story.  
  
***  
  
He came in. My whole body seemed to tremble and I quickly put on my sweater, saying to Brad, who was looking confuzed at me, that I was cold. He frowned and massaged my aching shoulders.  
  
"Brad, thank you. That's enough." I smiled at him and he took his hands off me.  
  
"Class?" The teacher yelled for attention. No one seemed to notice. Haruka had that same bubbling laughter in his eyes.  
  
"CLASS!" We all jumped in our seats. The teacher continued. "As you all know, this is our new student, Haruka. Haruka, please tell them a little about yourself." The teacher seemed like she was falling in love with him too along with all the other females in the school. Haruka had a puzzled look on his face. Then he smiled at the class.  
  
"Well, what do you guys not know about me?" A golden laugh slipped out of his heavenly lips. I was practically going to faint, right there. He smiled again, oh god that beautiful smile. I decided to just look down at my table as if it was very interesting... okk, that wasn't working. My eyes still traveled to his face. I took a deep breath and sat up, pretending to look at his forehead, but always looking into his eyes. Urgh, none of this was working!!! I still had that fluttering in my stomach, and everything looked as if it was spinning. I shook my head, and everything returned to normal.  
  
"Well? Anybody? What do you guys want to know about me?" Haruka smiled again. Oook, dizzy… stop now… please? A whole bunch of girls raised their hands, squealing to be called on. Haruka asked the teacher to call on people.  
  
"Martha?" The teacher's voice was sharp.  
  
"D-do you h-have a g-girlfriend?" She stammered. all of the other girls put down their hands. I guess their question must have been answered too. ^-^ Haruka smiled at her.  
  
"Do I have to tell?" He winked.  
  
"Please do." The girl was melting at his feet, and Haruka seemed to enjoy it. I felt myself glowering with envy. The whole class seemed to be holding their breaths.  
  
"I do." Haruka smiled. All the girls fell down, disappointed. But Martha continued questioning.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My mom." Haruka smiled. I burst out laughing. I knew he didn't have a girlfriend: all famous people don't really have a real gf or a bf because their fans would start to hate that person they like. It's horrible. Haruka finally realized I was in the same room as he was, and our eyes met. To me, it seemed as if a lighting bolt had just struck me. The energy between us was incredible. We had to avert our eyes… the power was too great. This energy felt familiar to me… as if it was from the past. I must find out more about this Haruka. 


	4. An assignment bound to go to pieces...

Hehe, there were some um… technical difficulties in the last one, forgive me for that. ^^ PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R/R OR I'M NOT GONNA CONTINUE THIS STORY!!! =P Thankoo! ^-^  
  
Haruka took the seat across from mine, and I decided to stare at the table once more. The teacher continued on with class.  
  
"Everyone, take out a piece of paper. We're gonna have a little game!" The class groaned. The teacher had an evil glint in her eye. "I have a basket full of little pieces of paper with your names on it. I'm going to give one to every single person in this room, and you will have to draw that person. If you get yourself, please tell me and take another piece of paper out. After fifteen minutes, I'll collect your drawings and the class will guess who is the person drawn on each paper. When that is done, you will go to the person that you drew and ask them for any suggestions on how you can improve. Those are my directions. I will not repeat them. You may start now." The class was silent as everyone picked a name from the basket. I picked mine, and opened it. Oh no, not him. God… I can't draw him! Crap. On the paper was neatly written Haruka. The fifteen minutes started, and I looked at him. Roman face… clear, crisp eyes… URGH, HE IS HARD TO DRAW! I almost banged my hand on the table. I threw away the paper and tried again. And again. And again. I wanted that laughter to be in his eyes… the crinkles at the corners to be there when he smiles... yes… Yes… YES! I GOT IT! I GOT IT! I could feel the contours of his face in my hands. Ok, stop it now Michiru, you're scaring me! The fifteen minutes were up. I handed my picture in to the teacher and sat down.  
  
"Alright class, now we can start guessing. I hope you did all of your drawings in black and white pen, or it's disqualified. The color will give it away. Now… the first drawing…" The class started shouting out guesses.  
  
"Harry! Brad! Alex!"  
  
"Yes, alex is correct. Now look at this one."  
  
"Martha!"  
  
"Very good, class. Now the next one… oh, well this one is easy enough!" I gasped when I saw the drawing. It was of me. The facial structure wasn't that good, but the amount of time the drawer put into my hair and eyes gave it an incredible texture that only I could match. My mouth was curled up into a genuine smile. Who could have drawn that? I thought.  
  
"It's Michiru!" All the guys sang in union. Then the teacher held up mine. Everyone ooohed and aahhhhed.  
  
"Haruka!!!!!!" All the girls squealed. Another one was held up.  
  
"Brad!" I yelled out. The teacher smiled and nodded. Then she held the last one up.  
  
"Martha!" The class yelled. The teacher loved her job. She clapped her hands five times to make us quiet down, and told us to go to the person we drew. I looked around the room for him. Where was he- eeeks!!! Someone touched me lightly on my shoulder and I turned around quickly.  
  
"H-haruka! I was just looking for you." I smiled. He seemed to be studying my hands. I was puzzled. I motioned him to sit down, and we got back our pictures that we drew. He finally spoke.  
  
"You are an excellent drawer."  
  
"Thank you. I must say, your drawing was quite good too… better than I expected." We nodded at eachother and became silent.  
  
"There are some problems though." I continued.  
  
"What problems?" Haruka looked up, annoyed. I loved that look.  
  
"Actually, lots and lots of problems." I winked. Haruka glared back.  
  
"Look, I'll show you." I took his paper of me. Haruka got out of his chair and stood behind me. His movements were lithe and graceful, something most men didn't have… it seemed to attract me though. I was distracted by my thoughts and went back to the paper. "The facial structure is all wrong. You see, some people have oval faces, some people have round faces. You must look for these things. Your face would be… more square. Man-like. My face would be more of the feminine type… oval." I took out a piece of paper and drew a perfect oval on it. Then I started shaping it with my charcoal, and I finally got the perfect facial structure. Haruka was silent. "You did a good job on the eyes and hair… seems like you took a lot of time on that." I took a deep breath. "Now on to the lips. You did it all wrong." I smiled back up to him. "The teeth are in porportion, but the mouth is wayyy too small. Only goddesses have really really small mouths like that." I laughed. Haruka seemed as if he were going to argue, but then kept his mouth shut. "Also, the lips are too big in porportion. How do I say this???" I frowned. "The lips are too big in porportion to my face." I drew an oval on my paper for the mouth and started curving and and then I made it smile. Haruka was still silent. I continued. "The lips are of the wrong shape… totally! Some people have really full lips… how do you say… kissable. Other people have more thin lips. You made me have the really full kind. Do you really think that is how they are?" I turned around. "Look at my lips and tell me whether they are full or thin." I saw Haruka gulp and then look at my lips. This was so uncomfortable, but he had to learn it right. I knew what he had done. He had drawn me as he would have IMAGINED me, not the way I actually look. I was pretty gorgeous normally, but this guy made everything look alien. The eyes were too big, the hair was fine… but really- I looked like some anime character! *hehe ^^* Haruka averted his eyes. "Well?" I asked.  
  
"They're mostly thin." Haruka answered.  
  
"Mostly?" I questioned.  
  
"They are full in one aspect."  
  
"In what aspect?"  
  
"They are… kissable." With that the bell rang. The teacher yelled out that this was a huge project and that it was due in a month. We had to work with the person we drew and turn in a huge portrait at the end of the quarter. I stared at Haruka. Did I hear him say… that my lips were kissable? Oh lord oh lord, now I am hallucinating. I saw Haruka leaving and yelled to him that I'll meet him after school about the project. He nodded and left. Brad came up to me and looked really mad.  
  
"What's up, hon?" I frowned.  
  
"You like him, don't you." Brad was hurt, really bad.  
  
"Brad… I-"  
  
"Just… don't talk to me. I need to be alone." He looked as if he was going to fall apart.  
  
"Brad… wait! Brad!" I yelled.  
  
  
  
But he was already gone. 


	5. A final agreement with Brad...

Illusions' back with another chappy! Remember, you MUST REVIEW. You don't review, NO MORE COOKIE- CHAPTERS! Ahem. Anyways, please continue reading. ^^  
  
I really didn't mean to hurt Brad… I didn't- I SWEAR! Sheesh, what does it take to convince you guys? Brad and I know eachother pretty well. He's a neat guy, once you get to know him. Popularity has just gotten to his head, that's all! You can't judge him by that. And sure, he dresses… ok, I know… he needs a new wardrobe but still! He's got a good heart inside and he's really like a little child. Remember how he yelled at everyone to get into a circle? Well, isn't that like a child always getting everything it wants? Wow, I'm good. ^-^ I've only thought of Brad as a brother. I call him honey and sweetheart and stuff cuz I'm used to it, not because I love him! Now, he was expecting to get everything he wants yet again. This is what he wanted to happen: I would go up to him, appologise, fall at his feet, kiss his shoes *eewww!*, and weep like I was in some soap opera. Well I wasn't going to do anything like that. Brad may have all of the people in this school around his finger, but I have HIM around my finger. So I'M the boss of the school, not him. True, I only get my power because I am his friend… but shhh, you're not supposed to tell anybody that, ok? ^_~ Brad was like a silly puppy always going around me, nagging… nagging… nagging…wanting… wanting… always needing my constant attention. So why did I put up with him, you ask? Well, I do care for him. He was the only person who actually wanted to be friends with me when I entered the school… while everyone else wanted to date me. I knew he wanted me to date him too, but he never said it aloud. So here I was, running around the school in my new spring dress looking for him. I wanted to explain to him… he would understand, wouldn't he? Well he better. I was starting to get grumpy because the shoes I was wearing really pinched my toes, and I was certainly not going to run around the whole day in them. Suddenly I realized where Brad was. I walked home and changed my clothes. I didn't want to seem some innocent girl in a bar. Then I put a blonde wig on. Ohh, where are my contacts???? Naw, I don't need em. Blondies usually have blue eyes anyways. I dressed in my mean clothes: black leather pants, leather jacket, and a icy blue tanktop inside. I wasn't going to let anyone push me around. I also put some pepper spray in my jacket pocket… just in case. I know I can beat up people, but it seemed more normal for a girl to carry pepper spray in her pocket then to have black belts in judo, and karate. I didn't want my cover revealed. I put on sunglasses and walked outside. Thank goodness it was sunny, or I would have had a biiig problem. I needed a ride too… if I took one in my usual limo, people in bars would think some really weird things. But if only I could come on a motorcycle… hey, there's one now! I put on my sexiest look, and raised my thumb up. My "blonde" hair was facing the sun, so the driver practically noticed me. He came up to the sidewalk, got out of his motorcycle, and asked me where I was going. Ohhh boy, was I in for a surprise. The voice sounded familiar, and I could feel my heart leap into my throat. Why can't I talk? Urggh… I cleared my throat. "Zoey's Bar." I flashed him my "oh sweeet minerva" smile, and got on behind him. As he got on the motorcycle, I could see the sleek cat-like movements that I had noticed in Haruka.  
  
"Why, are you that racer boy I saw on tv?" I kept that fake smile glued to my face.  
  
"How could you tell?" He turned around and took his sunglasses off. Thank god mine were on, or he'd see my eyes and know for sure I was Michiru.  
  
"I d-don't know… the voice." I turned my head and pretended to be awed by the environment. Haruka chuckled, and we started down the road. I was scared, yet thrilled by the speed that he was driving. It seemed to be up-lifting, as if when we were racing down the road, like the tires lifted off the ground and we were floating through the clouds… but then we stopped, and the experience was over. There was Zoey's Bar in front of me. I got off the motorcycle and headed toward the door, giving Haruka a quick smile and a thanks. He nodded and as I was walking through the door, he asked me what my name was. I could feel the blush in my cheeks. Men turned around to take a good look at the new goddess in town. I popped a piece of bubblegum in my mouth and chewed it as if I was a girl that they shouldn't mess with. I saw Brad in the corner, nearly wasted.  
  
"Brad." I whispered and ran up to him. He looked up at me and then I took my sunglasses off. He realized who I was and said hello back.  
  
"Brad, what do you think you're doing? You're nearly wasted with that stuff!" I took the glass away from his hand and gave it back to the bartender, who smiled and walked away, chuckling about how protective girlfriends can be. I rolled my eyes at him.  
  
"Does it m-matter?" Brad choked. "I'm n-not wit ya anymore, so wats the point?"  
  
"Brad, you were never with me. You're like a brother to me-"  
  
"Yah, yaaah. The whole 'I wish we could be friends' scenario before people break up…" Brad glared back at me with hazed eyes.  
  
"How much did you drink?"  
  
"I dunno." He banged his hand on the table for more, and I glared the bartender away.  
  
"Brad… I never thought about you in that way, and I'm sure that you didn't either!"  
  
"Hah, very funny!" Brad laughed hysterically. "Tell me, is there one guy in this whole room who'd actually take the time to get to know you?"  
  
"no."  
  
"Well I DID! I was with you throught the bad times and the good, don't you remember?" He whispered sadly. Yes, I remembered.  
  
"And that is why you are like a brother to me, Brad."  
  
"Brother. Ya, a brother, alright. I gave up everything for you. All of these guys would only want you for your looks but I love you for your personality, Michi! Don't you understand?"  
  
"I understand, but I'm not the one for you."  
  
"Well tell me why not! You can keep on waiting for a guy to come up to you with real feelings, but he will NEVER know you as well as I do!"  
  
"Brad… "  
  
"Girl, I died with you and I got ressurected with you! I thought… we had a connection."  
  
"We do." I gave his hand a squeeze. "you're the closest thing I have that is like family." I looked away.  
  
"You… you didn't feel anything… did you." Brad looked up, and his eyes were slightly red.  
  
"No." I bit my lip. "I didn't. I haven't felt any… passion, or… electricity between you and me, Brad! And I couldn't pretend that there was that between us."  
  
"It's all his fault… that bastard. I'll go kill-"  
  
"BRAD!" I was furious. "Don't you dare say that." My eyes softened when I realized he was just being protective.  
  
"I just can't see any guy being with you."  
  
"Hey!" I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him. Brad grinned back.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that… well, actually I did." Brad had that evil glint in his eye. My mouth dropped open.  
  
"Why you… you… you pig!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Horse!" Brad winked. I retaliated.  
  
"PLATAPUS!"  
  
"SWINE!"  
  
"COW!"  
  
"PENGUIN!"  
  
"CLOWN!" We sat down, laughing. Brad seemed ok now. The alcohol had worn off, and he seemed more of himself.  
  
"I'm sorry… I'm such an idiot. I'd rather be your brother than your bf anyways." Brad smiled. "But I still envy the guy that will be your bf." He gave my hand a squeeze, and I gave him one back. Then I put my sunglasses on, and we left together. 


	6. 6

Yo yo! Ok, I'm kinda in a hypur mood right now cuz my cousins are coming over today night!!!!!! ^_^ Anyways… READ AND REVIEW OR I'M NOT CONTINUING, UNDERSTOOD? ( Thanks ya all.  
  
As I walked out of the bar with Brad hanging off my shoulder, I noticed that Haruka was still there near his bycicle and that I was really glad I had my sunglasses on. Haruka turned to us, and I could practically see the confusion in his eyes. I walked with Brad to his motorcycle and got on. We sped away, but I missed Haruka's racing, and I wanted my arms around his waist. Brad dropped me off at my mansion, and I went inside.  
  
"Ohhh Juliet! Juliet, I call thee! My heart yearns to see your pretty face!" My eyes widened at the voice. "Robert? Robert!!!! Where are you?!?!?" I raced around the house trying to follow the voice and then realized I was extremely stupid. I walked up to the balcony and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Oh Robert… robert!!!!" I squeezed him tighter. "How are you? Last time I saw you… well that was in New York or something a year ago!" I could feel the tears lining my eyes.  
  
"Hush, Michiru. Don't want to remember those days, ne? How goes the jousting?" I knew what he meant. He was the only person who knew about my identity as Sailor Neptune because he was also sent with me for backup. He was also from Neptune, and we shared the same wavy soft aqua tresses, and the same deep aqua eyes.  
  
"How is Saphire?" Saphire was his brother. I fell in love with him for about two months and then I didn't love him anymore. He was extremely sensual. You see in the moon kingdom, I was still the most gorgeous woman on the block, and Edimon- before he actually became good, fell in love with me. Saphire reminded me of him, the square shoulders, the same deep penentrating eyes, the unchanging face… but it didn't attract me. To most girls it would be oh-my-god he just looked at me! And then they would melt at his feet. For me, I need someone more playful. I need someone who, when they wake me up, would whisper "I love you" in my ear and make me coffee. Someone I could… love. Love. It seemed so tasteless in my lips. I was taught not to love. Back on Neptune, we would have to marry the best suitor we could find… not the person that we loved. Serena was so extremely lucky that she got her love as her husband. She always seemed to be lucky in every possible way. I envied her with all my heart.  
  
"Oh… he's ok. He misses you." Robert winked. I stuck my tongue out at him and punched him in the arm.  
  
"That was a long time ago." I told him sternly, looking out from the balcony, the breeze softly massaging my hair. I turned around to Robert.  
  
"Robert…"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did Selenity… tell you if there are any other scouts on earth with us?" Robert seemed puzzled when I asked him this.  
  
"No… I didn't get to see her, the nurse said that she had to rest." He frowned. "How was she?"  
  
"Not that great." I saw him lower his head when I said this, and ruffled his hair, murmmering that she would be ok soon for sure. A bright smile broke across his face like the sunrise. There was nothing more important to Robert than to please his queen and make sure she was well. Suddenly, there was a ring on the door.  
  
"I'll get it." I shouted rushing downstairs.  
  
"No it's ok- I'll get it." He teleported downstairs, and I mentally punched myself for forgeting that I could use my teleportation powers in my earth form. 


	7. 7

Oooohhh nooo…. (you'll see what I mean ^^) READ AND REVIEW OR I'M NOT CONTINUING! ( thanks  
  
"Who are you?" I heard a snappish voice exclaim to the visitor, and I groaned. Oh no… there's a guy at the door. The problem with Robert is that he is too protective. I sighed and teleported downstairs near the staircase so that the visitor wouldn't see me appearing out of thin air. I rushed to the door. Oh lord, it wasn't Brad like I thought. It was… him. The "dude," shall I say. I wanted to die and his eyes looked into mine. The laughter seemed to have melted away in his eyes, and his pupils were a hard and cold jade. Robert seemed to want this guy to leave, so he wrapped his arm around my waist and smiled at him jovially. Before I could pull him away and snarl at him, Haruka spoke.  
  
"Michiru," God, he said my name like it was his last breath or something… ohhhh… michi, stop seeing stars… "I think this is a bad time." He said the words and left so quickly that I couldn't respond and by the time I ran out of the house, he was gone. Gone. Gone like the wind…  
  
"ROBERT HOW DARE YOU!" He was SO gonna get it for letting my- woah, did I just say my(?) Haruka leave like that.  
  
"Michiru…"  
  
"How could you?" I punched him hard in the shoulder and went upstairs.  
  
"Because you would fall in love." Robert looked away.  
  
"Is that what you were sent here for? To keep me from having little crushes that hardly ever come? Well too bad, because I don't want you here if that's true. Get out, Robert." My eyes were filling up with tears, but I didn't care. "GET OUT!!!" I screamed. Robert bit his lip and then gave me a hug. My emotions fell to the embrace, and I sobbed against his shirt.  
  
"Shhhh… Michiru. I'm sorry for what I did, but most guys would only want you for your looks. I was just shooing one of them away, that's all."  
  
"He's not like the others." I shot an icy glare at him. Robert cringed.  
  
"Well, I didn't know that." He was using his last chance of survival, and I sighed and accepted it. Then my eyes shot open.  
  
"God, Robert!!!!! How could you let Haruka think... I'll be back."  
  
I teleported the hell outa there. 


	8. 8

Hey, please r/r cuz I won't continue if you don't!!!!!! I need more reviews!!!! Morrrreeee wahahahaaa!!!!! ( Enjoy  
  
Michiru already has a guy, and a blonde was going out with her old bf. This is too crazy. I ran my hands through my short sandy hair. My name is Haruka Tenoh, and I'm a racer, and too damn popular to fall in love. But when I saw Michiru Kaioh, I thought it would be possible. I can imagine her every glance and her very look when I told her that her lips were kissable. Her lips parted in the sweetest little "oh" when I said this… but I don't think she likes me a bit. She acts like… I'm a buddy. I want more than that. I want to hold her. I want to kiss her. I want to be her boyfriend. But that could never happen. First Brad, now him. Even if I did become her boyfriend, she would just throw me away like she did to Brad. God… that guy next to her was good-looking too. Not as much as me, but still- he seemed to be her type. Her type… would I be under there? Yeah right, Haruka. Keep dreaming. Dreams… dreams… she is a dream. I sighed.  
  
"OH my god it's Haruka Tenoh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A huge group of girls started running after me. I groaned, and started running to my motercycle. Good thing I can run fast. ( I got on and rode away, leaving the crowd behind me. I could almost stop thinking about all of my fears as I sped down the road. Suddenly, I saw that girl again. That hot blonde. She'll probably take my mind off of Michiru. I grinned and she waved when she saw me. I rode up to her.  
  
"Hey" I gave her a wink.  
  
"Hi." She smiled back. "Can I…"  
  
"Of course!" I sat on my motercycle and let her get on behind me. She wrapped her arms around my waist, and I could feel a jolt of electricity run through me, just like when I looked at Michiru when I was in front of the class. Her voice reminded me of this blonde's… god, everything reminded me of her. The chimes hanging in the porch reminded me of her laugh, the sun of her smile… the ocean; her eyes… what is wrong with me? Haruka! Think strait! You have a hot blonde with her arms around you and you're STILL thinking about Michiru?!?!? Chill out and have fun!! "Where to?" I asked the blonde, and she just smiled, tightening her embrace.  
  
"Anywhere. I don't care."  
  
"Ok. Lets go to the beach."  
  
"Fine with me." I drove down the road, and I could feel the blonde behind me draw in her breath. She seemed to enjoy it as much as I did. Maybe… we'd hit it off. Maybe we'd be alike so that I could love her instead of Michiru. Maybe… just maybe I'd forget her. 


	9. 9

Hey Illusion is here. Like my story up to now? ;) I hope so. Please read and review or I'm NOT continuing this story! Thanx a bunch, you guys. Have fun! (  
  
I continued driving down the road to the beach. It was getting near sunset and the blonde behind me yawned slightly and rested her head on my back. I felt a pleasant shudder going through me. God, she was good. We reached the beach and she got off the motercycle, stretching her model legs. She grabbed my hand and we ran together to the beach. Her hands were just like Michiru's… urgh!!! Haruka, stop thinking about her! I entertwined my fingers into hers, trying to replace Michiru's face with the blonde's in my head. I just realized that I didn't even know her name. We sat down, panting on the sand.  
  
"What's your name?" I heard the blonde pause.  
  
"Michelle."  
  
"Pretty name." I winked at her and she threw a handful of sand at me.  
  
"Don't you try and get all flirty with me, playboy." She rolled it over her tongue in an interesting way… there was something too familiar with her voice.  
  
"Take off your sunglasses."  
  
"Mm… why should I? You said you'd never take off your sunglasses on tv, ne?"  
  
"I changed my mind. Take them off." I was staring at her hands, and I was afraid at what I would see. The blonde grinned at me.  
  
"Make me." She ran her tongue over her lips. I moaned inwardly. I grabbed her hand, twisted it behind her, and was surprised when she pulled it away and kicked me into the sand. She smiled and pounced on me, grinning to her ears like a chesire cat. I knew that the only way to beat her and get her sunglasses was to use her feelings against her.  
  
"You're strong."  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
"But I bet you'd melt to the floor when some guy looks at you."  
  
"No I wouldn't." She huffed. "I don't have those feelings for guys. They can't control me. I control them." OH dear, that was the evil grin. Lord have mercy.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well let me stand up and I will make you melt to the floor like hot butter."  
  
"You're on." She stood up and I jumped to my feet, smiling at her. She may have the strength to pin me down, but she had the hotties for me- and I knew it. I drew her close to me and felt her shudder.  
  
"Close your eyes." I ordered.  
  
"Make me." She smiled. Then she sighed and closed her eyes. I couldn't even tell what color they were behind her sunglasses. I told her to lie face up on the sand, and she did as I told her. I knelt down to her, and took the tips of my fingers, and slowly and lightly started brushing her with them from the ends of her fingers to her shoulders. I was driving her mad. She clenched her hands and tried not to lean out and pull me with her. The sun was starting to set. I didn't have much time. I reached her shoulders and then started my way down. When I reached her breasts, I quickly raked my fingernails across them in one swipe and she pounced on me like a lion. I wrapped my arms around her once more and slowly brushed my lips lightly against her neck up to her face. When I reached her lips, I could feel her tense with anticipation, but I did nothing. My hand around her waist pushed her closer to me, and our bodies were touching. She was crazy, wanting me to kiss her as soon as possible. The sun was at the point where all I could see was her outlines of her face, nose, mouth, etc. I then realized it. I was too distracted by the different color of her hair and the way that she dressed that I didn't figure it out. She was Michiru. I had drawn and studied her face so many times in art class that if I closed my eyes now and drew her, it would look like a photograph. The same facial structure I had drawn badly the first time was right there. But that wasn't what revealed her to me. It was the lips. They were the thin kind like she told me, but were just as kissable as ever. I ached to hold her tighter in my arms and cover her with light butterfly kisses. She was driving me crazy. We were lying, entangled, on the beach, and I turned on top of her. The little sunlight hit her face. Her eyes were closed, and I knelt down and ran my fingers over her lips… oh those gorgeous lips, and then kissed the corners while I felt her groan under me.  
  
"Haruka… damn you and my emotions," She whispered, closing her eyes. While she said this, I knew what to do. I was going to take off her sunglasses, but then she'd think that I loved the blonde I was teasing earlier. I had to let her know I already knew who she was. I covered her body with mine once more, and leaned to her ear.  
  
"Your lips are still kissable, though." I whispered into her ear. Then before she could respond, I covered her lips with mine and gave her a sweet kiss. Michiru felt herself melting into his arms right before she realized he knew all along. "Ohhhh god…" she moaned into his lips. Then I pulled myself from her lips and smiled.  
  
"I won." He gave me one more brief kiss and took me home. 


	10. 10

LOL, I got reviews! YAY! The only prob is that some people were saying that I made Ruka a boy…. Um, no actually I didn't. They didn't even have sex, man~! How does michi know that Ruka's a girl? Don't assume stuff from the start. EVERYONE thinks Haruka is a guy untill they see her… with her um, clothes off. Ohhhhh k- that's enough ranting for now. The point is- Ruka is a girl and Michi doesn't know yet. So hahahah. ( Enjoy, and PLEASE R/R OR I'M NOT CONTINUING THIS STORY.  
  
My eyes fluttered open. Did Haruka… no, Haruka has enough sensibility to not take advantage of me like that. I reached up with my hands to my head. The wig was still there. I pulled it off, and set it on the dresser beside me. He must have droven me home, taken my keys from my pocket, opened the door, and set me on my bed and left. I didn't want to get up though. Last nights events were… unbelievable. Unbelievable. I rolled it over my tongue. Haruka was unbelievable. I remembered how his hands slowly and lightly went up my arm, causing me to shiver. He was… so goddamn hot. Urgh, I'm sounding like Stacy. I groaned. His body right up against mine… ohhhhh, stop thinking Michiru. I moaned inwardly. It didn't work. I could feel every touch, every stroke, every single thing he did to me. And that kiss… god, he knew how to kiss. I opened my eyes wide. "School. Crap." I ran around, quickly dressing, and walked out the door. I could call my limo, but I saw someone who was just as good- even better.  
  
"Brad!"  
  
"Hey hon. Need a ride?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok, let's go."  
  
I got in his mercedes and he drove me to school as usual. When we got out of the car, Brad cleared his throat.  
  
"How's it going with Haruka?" He saw me clearly blush when he said his name. "You didn't…"  
  
"Of c-course not!" I stammered. Brad sighed with relief. "Why do you care anyways?"  
  
"Because I heard he practically made out with a blonde last night on the beach. One of my secret agents was there- he's a night shift lifeguard. I started to giggle, and then I practically roared with laughter. Brad was puzzled. Then he realized it.  
  
"It was you? Don't tell me you used your secret-agent stuff on him!"  
  
"Course not, silly. He knew who I was the whole time. He proved it."  
  
"Wowsers." I told Brad most of the story while going to art class. He was like a best friend; I could tell him anything. When I got inside, I looked everywhere for Haruka. He wasn't sitting there. Dissapointed, I walked out of the art room towards the playground.  
  
"Urgh…" The girls were crowding around MY Haruka as usual. "Damnation." I heard Brad chuckle behind me. I punched him lightly and went into the middle of the circle, being as quiet as possible. What I saw was totally unexpected. 


	11. 11

Hey Illusion here. Thanx for all the reviews you guys! ( I luv being loved. ^.^ Heehee, all you reviewers, I luv yah too!!!! ^_^  
  
Haruka had his arms around another girl, giving her a nice embrace. I felt my throat go dry. I walked out of the crowd of girl, and saw Brad waiting for me. I never cry usually, but when someone did something to you as special as that from last night, and is now hugging and doing god-knows- what-else to other girls, wouldn't you feel crushed? Well, that's how I was feeling. Brad looked at me, puzzled, but I bit my lip and walked past him.  
  
"Michiru?" His voice died out as I started running. I felt sick to my stomach. I wanted to curl up into a ball and die. He touches my soul, and now he bruises it. Well… I don't care. I don't give a damn. I'm going home and eating my tub of chocolates, listening to my usual depressing classical music. Then an idea struck me. Maybe… Haruka didn't even KNOW I was the blonde! I know that he said that into my ear, but when he brought me home, he didn't take my wig off when I woke up… wouldn't he have done that if he knew? Then I shook my head scolding myself for being so stupid. You stupid girl, you just want a silly answer to your problems just so your heart will be happy. Take a look at the facts for once! I frowned. Well, there was one fact proving each side. The fact for the idea that he actually knew that I was the blonde was when he whispered in my ear that my lips were still kissable. But the fact for the idea that he didn't know that I was the blonde was that he didn't even take off my wig before I fell asleep… I had no idea. I'll just have to find out today. I turned around and continued walking towards the school. There was a aching fear inside me that still thought that Haruka purposely deceived me. When I sat in my seat in art class, Haruka still hadn't come to class.  
  
"What is going on?" I thought, my fears doubling. 


	12. 12

Sorry you guys, well something really bad happened here and so that's why I couldn't write for a while. SORRRY!!!!!!! ( Anyways, I have the next chapter here, so enjoy! ^_^  
  
******** ************* ********** ***************** ******************  
  
I felt a surging pain go through me. "Holy… oh no." My eyes widened. I raised my hand.  
  
"I feel… really really sick, can I go home, Ms. Fletcher?"  
  
"Yes you may, Michiru." I used my mirror to flash in her eyes and she was hypnotized by me. I left the classroom and ran to the playground. As I thought, three demons running around sucking people's energy.  
  
"Aha! The water princess has come." One of the demons jeered, bearing his teeth.  
  
"I won't let you hurt these people." I transformed in a flash of a millisecond. (note from author: don't you guys think that weird song behind them while they're transforming is realllllly annoying? I mean jeez, they're supposed to transform really quick so they can help people, not spend hours on it! ^^ just my opinion lol)  
  
"Ah, Princess Michiru, you have come." A man in black armor appeared. "-right into our trap." My eyes widened. I had not expected this to happen… so soon. I glared at him and send a wave of aqua beams through him to find out about his weaknesses. He just started to chuckle, remarking that it was tickling him. I continued glaring at him. Then I sent a quick blade of ice, one of the treasures of Neptune, through his chest. He had not expected me to kill him there right on the spot, so he glared at me and turned to dust. I picked up my sword and let it vanish back to Neptune. Every planet has three treasures in it. Depending on the planet, it is different. The biggest treasure on Neptune is the mirror, then it's the sphere of Ovlue, and then it's the sword of Katria. Katria was a famous Neptune princess that fought but lost in a battle against the darkness. I used the sphere and the sword quite often but I haven't got enough power to unleash the real power in the mirror. I just know how to use some of it's weaker spells. I saw the demons approaching me, hatred burning in their eyes.  
  
"You… you KILLED our master!!!!!" They screamed. I shrugged.  
  
"Hey, it's not like you missed him."  
  
"True." The demons shrugged also. "well, are you gonna kill us or not?"  
  
"Oh yeah, ok." I threw a freezing wave over them and they vanished. Then I felt someone crouched near me. I looked around sharply, then took out my mirror.  
  
"Who is it." I demanded. A face came into the mirror.  
  
"oh my god." 


	13. 13

Hey Illusions' back for another chappy! Sorry u guys, haven't had much time to update lately because of family issues…. ANYHOW! Enjoy!  
**** ***** ***** ***** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** ******** ********* ****  
  
It was her. How long had it been since I had seen her face? I quickly deformed and ran behind the bush to see if it was really her.  
"Setsuna!" (haha, gotcha! ^^ *raises white flag*)  
"Yes, it is me." She chuckled. "You haven't changed a bit… although you've become stronger, I can see that." She eyed the mirror in my hand. "Been working on that thing lately?"  
"Yeah, still no results." I sighed. "The stupid thing is hard to decipher… it's like, the code is lost or something!"   
"Hm… well I have some information about that."  
"What's that?"  
"There seems to be an area near the park, full of dark energy."  
"That's probably where the Ice Prince's minions are."  
"Exactly. It seems as if he has found one of the hidden treasures; it could be your code. Except… it's something like a sword." Setsuna frowned.   
"A sword? Why, lots of planets have their own sword… except the one from Uranus is the most powerful." I bit my lip. "Do you think it's possible…"  
  
"I say we find out."   
  
We ran towards the park, and when we got there, I saw Haruka sitting near a tree reading a book. I decided not to let him see me because I had work to do. So I jumped up into the trees with Setsuna, using our powers to locate the area where the dark energy was coming from. We huddled behind the branches and watched the Ice Prince's minions huddle about, practicing their powers. They had made a barrier that no humans spotted them, but of course we got through it easily. All the guys below were dressed up like they were from some James Bond movie… what fakes. They can't even do an impersonation right. We quickly dropped in.   
"Hi guys! Sup?" Setsuna grinned and winked at one of the really hot looking guys. He winked back, right before I killed him, that is.   
"Neptune Iceberg! (I'm making up powers for her heehee ^^)" Half of the minions were killed.  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!" The other half died. Now where was that treasure? We both searched the area.  
"Found anything?" I asked Setsuna when we came back together.  
"Nada." She shook her head. "Hey, use your mirror to find out where it is!"  
"Ok… I'll… try." I took out my mirror and an image flashed before my eyes, but I could hardly interpret it.  
"Um… some kind of… portal."  
"OH I think I know what you mean!" Setsuna quickly transformed into Pluto and broke the air in front of her with her treasure. Immediately the air broke apart, revealing a portal.  
"Lets go." We nodded and jumped into it. 


	14. 14

Hiya! Here's another chapter for you guys! Thanks for waiting so long!  
  
"Haha! WELCOME to my kingdom! MWAHAHAH!" A really fine looking guy stood before us, holding. a sword. "Sword of Uranus." Pluto whispered in my ear. We took out our talismans. "Hey wait a sec, can you move back please?" I shoved the guy backwards with my mirror. "Ok, lets just use the purity chalice to kill him." All three of our talismans combined and the purity chalice appeared. The evil dude in front of us had stars in his eyes. *.* "T-the p-purity c-chalice!" "Yeah man, except it's for us, not for you." Pluto grabbed hold of it and became Super Sailor Pluto *um.. is there such a thing?* and so did I, making myself Super Sailor Neptune. One more level to make us in our princess forms. so we were pretty powerful. We held the purity chalice and used our mental powers to take energy from it and attack the enemy. When he disappeared, I picked up the Space Sword of Uranus. It had a distinctive energy flow around it. a lot like the energy that I felt when I touched Haruka's hand. Hmmmmmm.. (author: haha lol put 1 and 1 together to get 2 you silly girl!) "Yup, this is it. The Space Sword." When Pluto and I jumped out of the portal, she examined it. "It is the most powerful sword in the universe. except only Uranus herself can coordinate it's power, just as only you can harness the power of your mirror," She nodded. I sighed. I seemed to be getting nowhere with my mirror. I'm such a failure. Suddenly we heard a cell phone ring. "Woah wait, it's mine. ^-^" Pluto took out her cell and spoke into it. "Yeah? Oh. Uh. ok. Yeah, I'll be right there. Bye." She finished her call and looked up at me. "I have my dress job thingie to go to. do you think you can keep the sword in your custody?" "Sure. Cya later Setsuna." "Bye!" She teleported away. I de-transformed and then remembered that Haruka was reading under a tree. I made my mirror and sword disappear and walked up to Haruka. The moment I was within 10 ft of him he looked up, feeling my presence. "Hey." He smiled. "Hi." I smiled back unconsciously and felt like slapping myself for not dumping him on the spot. I decided to be cool and brutal. "Why aren't you at school?" "I should be asking that of you." "I was sick, you?" "Same." He winked at me. I rolled my eyes. "You aren't sick." "Neither are you." He stuck his tongue out of me, and I got a weird picture of us in my head. urg, stop it Michiru! "You didn't answer my first question." "Neither did you." "I was telling you the truth!" "So was I." He winked at me. I was suddenly very annoyed at him. "Harukkaaa!" "Michirruuu!!!" "Urg, stop it!" "Urg, stop it!" Haruka grinned at me. I tackled him and we fell to the ground. Suddenly I realized how close we were. There was an uncomfortable silence as I lay there in his arms. He slowly leaned towards me, his eyes a darker shade of green. I pulled away, startled. "I-I'll see you later, Haruka." "Fine." His eyes held a sadness or a secret that I couldn't figure out. I turned and walked away silently, my feet making small indents in the soft earth. 


	15. 15

I am SOOOO SOOO SOOO sorry fans!!!!! I had this writer's block and it was so annoying and please be sympathetic with me!!!! :'( I still have it but I'll try my best to write up another chapter for you guys because I feel so guilty. . Okey anyways, here's your chapter. hope you all like it. ( Review please peoples!!! It really helps!!!!  
  
"Michiru." Stacy frowned. I sat there under the tree looking up into the sky. "MICHIRU." I yawned. "MIIIICHIIIIRUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I jumped. "Yes? What do you want?" "Lets go see Haruka. Maybe he'll give us a ride on his motorcycle!!" "Will you get over him? He doesn't like you." I was in a bad mood and I wasn't going to put up with this girl. "That's not nice." Stacy's eyes filled with tears. I could see one of her eyelashes falling off. Suddenly I felt a great sadness for the girl. More like pity. I smiled at her sadly. "I'm just saying that I don't really think he's going to pay attention to any of us. He's a damn jerk. And anyways, those models from the Hino club are coming to our school." "REALLY?!?" Stacy's eyes grew large. "You don't mean Serena, Rei, Mokoto, Minako and Amy do you?" "Yes I do." Stacy seemed pretty happy for a minute that those other famous people would be coming but then she seemed she was going through a emotional breakdown. "B-but Haruka. he'll." "Yeah." "WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Stacy wailed. I winced and pulled myself away from her so I wouldn't have the full blow of her scream right in my ear. Talk about a migraine. Seems like Stacy is the incarnation of one. I twirled my hair around my finger, something that was quite a habit of mine. I think people thought I looked like a slut when I did that because it looked like I was showing off my beauty, but I've been doing it since I was a kid. and you know how hard habits are to break. Suddenly, I heard a shouting crowd. "They're here Stacy. Come on, we have to greet them." I pulled her to her feet and the crowd parted for us to the newcomers. Haruka was already with them. Figures. The first one I saw was a sturdy girl with her chestnut hair pulled back in a ponytail. She looked pretty strong. I am very strong myself but I look weak to others. Once a man in a dark alley tried to rape me. I broke his arm and ran away. When he came to my father complaining what I did to him, my father and I had a little talk. I told him that man tried to rape me, thinking he'd understand. But he didn't. He just asked "why didn't you let him then? It's better then paying for his damn broken arm!" I just sat there, stunned. A week later on my birthday, I left. After a year in my expensive apartment I heard my dad died. I then owned the whole mansion to myself. Yet, I always felt so empty because my dad never loved me. He only cared about money. and my mom, she died when I was born. I saw Mokoto look at me, and then her eyes widening. "Why, you're Michiru! I've always wanted to meet you in person!" She took my hand and gave it an energetic shake. "I always listen to your music when I'm baking... it's so relaxing!" "Thanks." I grinned back. I liked the sheer frankness of the girl. She didn't hide behind a mask like I did. She gave her full blown opinion whether the person receiving it liked it or not. At the sound of my name another girl, supposedly Rei, came foreword. "Michiru." She looked at me strait in the eyes. I felt something. She had telepathic power inside of her. Hers was just as powerful as mine. We established a connection, and our words flew through our eyes. Finally I nodded. Through telepathy she told me she could sense a power in me and that she wanted to talk. Also that she loved my music and used it for her meditation classes she held. Then I saw a short girl with pretty blue eyes came foreword. She grinned at me and energetically shook my hand. She was supposedly Serena.  
  
"HI!!!!I'veheardyourmusiconceanditissoprettyandiwouldlovetohearitagainbutthe cassettesarealwayssoldoutandit'ssoannoying!Ihopewecanbefriends.Iknowmostpeop ledon'tlikemodelsbutyouseemlikeanicepersonandithinkyou'dbegoodatmodelingyour self!Wejustdoitfortheextramoneyyouknow.Bythewaywhointheworldisthathunkyguyri ghtnexttoyou?" "G-gomen?" "I'm Haruka." "The racer?" "Wow! Hey Minako, this is the racer you're so crazy about!!! Shelovesracingyouknowandit'ssofunnybecauseshetotallyrocksatarcadebutshefaile dherdriver'stestaboutazilliontimes!!hehehee!" Now even Haruka couldn't figure out what she was saying. We just smiled as if we understood. Minako appeared and her eyes filled with stars the moment she saw Haruka. I internally groaned. There's another fan of yours, Haruka, except this one is prettiest. Haruka grinned back and soon they were flirting with each other. I saw a shy girl in the back of the gang who was actually the most popular because she was so mysterious. "Ami?" I went up to her. "Oh hi Michiru. I love your music. It's so full of emotions. but I feel that there is a lot of sadness in your songs." Ami looked at me sadly.  
  
"Do. I know you?" Ami seemed so incredibly familiar. like a piece in my past. "I'm the girl who was three blocks from you in that old shack. You used to bring food. we were good friends." Her eyes welled up with tears. "I was so poor, an orphan. you were so incredibly kind. I want to thank you for that." "Oh Ami, it was you who were kind. No one liked me because I was the rich girl, and you took me for who I was. I should be thanking you. You're one of my only true friends. After I moved. I didn't know how to contact you. Sooner or later, I was busy and while I was in the hospital from a car accident. I forgot you." "It's alright. I forgive you. I'm happy to say that I'm earning money from modeling to pay for this expensive school, and that I'm getting strait A's. I hope I will become the doctor my mother was before she had me." "I know you will. I remember that time you treated my burn. That was excellent work Ami." We grinned at each other. "But I was the one who caused the burn in the first place!" She burst out laughing and I started laughing too. It felt good to remember the good things that I had forgotten. Ami brought them all back. "Come on, I'll show you around the school." "Do you think I can bring my friends along with me? They're really nice. and I don't want any guy showing us around because he might take advantage of us. you know what I mean." "Yeah, I do." Ami was the only person other then Robert who knew about the rape incident. That is the one of the main reasons Robert was so protective over me and who I was dating. Ami did feel concerned about me, but she couldn't do anything to help me because she was also a pretty person herself. Actually, now that I thought about it, all four of the girls were quite pretty in their own way. Mokoto was the type you'd call sensual. She's athletic and is probably one hell of a kisser. Heh. Minako and Serena are the mischievous type. They seem innocent on the outside, which really gets to the men, but when you're in bed with them, they're probably experts. Rei is definitely the most exotic and gorgeous. She has a graceful walk of a cat. like Haruka, and with one look, she can make you feel like you've been through Heaven and Hell. Amy, she's very mysterious. and that's what makes her the most attractive to many men. They don't like women who throw themselves at their feet, a perfect example: Stacy. If they're eluding, that's what turns them on most. Well, that's just my own opinion. Some guys like girls who are extremely flirty, like Minako. Each have their own tastes. I wonder which one Haruka would like the most. ack, stop it Michiru. Probably Minako. naw they'd probably date for a while just for fun but they won't really hit off. Maybe Rei, you never know. Probably Serena... no, she seems like the type who'd want a man who's quite sensual like Rei but dark and handsome. not flirty like Haruka. Ami maybe. naw. she doesn't go for guys like Haruka, she'd rather read a good book. ^_^ Rei's the only one who I don't know really about. She's quite mysterious to me in her own way. She too hides behind a mask. Maybe we have more in common then I thought. 


	16. 16

I'm so sorry you guys! I had a bunch of tests coming up and so that means no fic writing!!!! Sry for the wait! Here's yer chapter! ;)  
  
"And this is the playground. There, now you've seen the whole darn school Ami! What else do you want?" I sat down on the grass, exasperated. "I want everything- EVERYTHING!!!!!! Bwahahahaa!" Ami giggled and gave me a hug from behind. I started laughing and fell over with Ami. "Oh dear school's over. I think we skipped a couple of classes by mistake, hehe! Hey, where do you live Ami?" "Well I'm living with a friend until I find an apartment. and um..." "And what does your friend live in?" "Well, it's quite a cozy apartment in Kyoto. and." "Nooo way are you going to live there from now. Tell her you found a permanent residence, ok?" "But Michiru-" "Ami, you're going to live with me- and anyways, Kyoto is very far from here. Stay with me. Please?" I made a pouting face. Ami laughed and nodded. "Here- call her." I gave her my cell. Ami dialed the number. "oh hi Jane! You see, I kind of found a residence that is really close to my school and I really want to thank you for putting up with me- oh don't worry about that, you can keep it! I'll just come over to pick my stuff up, ok? Thank you SO much Jane! Luv ya!" Ami turned the phone off. I felt very jealous. I had not been a part of my best friend's life for what, 10 years? She probably already has a new best friend. "Michiru?" "Yes?" "Can you drop me off at my friends house so I can get my stuff?" "Sure!" We drove my BMW to Kyoto and found Jane's apartment. Ami went inside and asked me to follow. The apartment wasn't bad for a single person, but was kinda cramped for two people. "JANE!!!!" Ami squealed. "Hi girlfriend!!!" Jane gave her a hug and put a huge suitcase into Ami's hands. I obligingly, went over and picked it up for her. Ami was too weak. well, that's how she had been 10 years ago. damn, I wish I had been there for her for all these years. "Thanks SO much Jane! I'll miss ya!" "Call me once in a while, ok babe?" "Of course, hun!" They gave each other one last hug. Jane then noticed me. "Are you the friend near her school? Thanks so much for letting her stay in your home. she had to walk and take a bus all the way from here to her school, and there were so many mean people on the bus." Jane frowned. I noticed she was quite a sweet girl. She had soft brown hair, crystal blue eyes, and a really sweet smile. That kind of smile that you knew you could trust. My mom had that smile. "Yes, I'm Michiru. Nice to meet you Jane." "Take good care of Ami, alright? She's been through some rough times." She squeezed my hand. I then understood the kind of sisterly love the woman had for Ami. I put down the suitcase, and gave her a real hug. She felt warm and peaceful, and smelt like fresh spring. "Thank you so much for being there for her when I couldn't." My throat caught. Jane hugged me tightly and then we both let go. We had understood each other, and I was very happy that Ami found such a caring person to be with all this time. "Lets go, Michiru." Ami touched my shoulder with two of her fingertips. I nodded. When I turned around I could see tears in her eyes. She gave Jane one last hug, and we left. 


	17. 17

Here's yer 17th chapter! Have fun! And PUH-LEAZ review!!!! Thanks a bunch!  
  
As we drove up to my mansion, I heard Ami gasp behind me. "Goodness, I forgot how rich you were." I felt myself cringe at the words. What else did she forget? "Well, here we are. I'll just take your suitcase. and-" "No I'll take it. Michiru, I'm not as weak as I used to be. while modeling, I had to work out." "Alright then." I gave her the suitcase and we went inside. "Oh I forgot to mention. OH MY GOD! Ami, HIDE." "What? Ok fine." Ami hid behind the door. Robert came in, and I could hear her gasp softly. "Hey Michiru!" "Robert, you're still here?" "What, after you kicked me out you'd think I would just leave? I've come to take away my stuff!" He stuck his tongue out at me. I frowned at him. Then I smiled gleefully. "Well I have someone to show you." "Who.?" Robert looked puzzled. I made a motion for Ami to come out of her spot. I smiled softly when both of them looked at each other's faces and gasped. "R-robert?" "Ami, my god. it's been so long!" They gave each other a hug. "I'm going to be living here from now. at least until I get an apartment." "But you're a model right? Don't you have enough money?" "I send all of my money to my sick mother." Ami averted her eyes and her voice was hushed. "Oh. I'm sorry. come on, I'll show you around. Um Michiru?" Robert turned to me. "Give her the tour hun. I'm gonna go change." I winked at him and dissipated.  
  
I appeared in my room. Now where is my wig? Oh there it is! I really need to look good for Haruka tonight. I'll give Ami and Robert some time alone. I think they'd be a nice couple. Haha, yea you can see them so clearly making out on the couch when you come home- great strategy Michiru! You need to stay out the WHOLE night this time. or at least till midnight. Cinderella won't be disappointed. My reflection isn't bad. I need my sunglasses, maybe I can tease Haruka again. Oh this is going to be very very fun! 


End file.
